When Its Dark
by Donut Yang
Summary: Someone new comes to work for the park...but who is he? What's the matter with him? What's he doing out so late? Well, it's just natural for wolves...it has to be... ((WARNING! This story contains yaoi and slight blood, so if you don't like, don't read! And especially, DON'T FLAME!))
1. Chapter 1

**"Given the way his night had been going so far, he didn't have time going to jail." -Christine Warren.**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

A short teen stands at a bus stop, his bags at his sides. His heterochromatic eyes flicker from side-to-side, the colors of green and yellow. Dark bags form underneath those colorful orbs.

He wore a black undershirt, revealing his pale, alabaster skin. Along with it came jet-black skinny jeans, showing slender legs. Though he was short, they looked long; not to mention sexy as hell. A large, bushy, black wolf tail with white at the end showed.

And a striped beanie, the colors showing a dull blue and gray, but black wolf ears popped out, twitching to every sound.

"Rigby! I think that's him!"

The teen looked up. A tall, pale man with blue-and-black hair ran towards him, feathers adorning his arms, the same color as his hair. Huh. A Bluejay.

'_Just keep your cool... Don't freak the fuck out._'

Another person appeared behind the Bluejay man, seemingly a raccoon. A long, stiped tail trailed behind him, black circles around his eyes, small tiny ears popping up from his brown head of messy hair. He was much more shorter than his feathery friend.

The Bluejay man skidded to a halt, making the Raccoon bump into him. They both stumbled, nearly hitting the teen, but the said teen just moved to the side, the same, blank expression on his face.

The Bluejay looked down at the Wolf, smiling, sticking his hand out to shake.

"Hey! I'm Mordecai! Are you the new worker?"

The Wolf nods, just barely.

"Cool! What's your name."

"...uh...Sento..."

"What? Sento?"

Another nod.

"You have a last name?"

He shakes his head. Mordecai nods, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, seeing that Sento wasn't going to shake his hand.

"Well, let's GO!" Sento's sharp gaze shoots down to the raccoon, his eyes wide.

"Oh! Right! I'm Rigby! Woooaaah! You have cool eyes!"

Sento still doesn't respond, but a soft blush dusts his face. If the other two noticed it, they didn't say anything. It was an awkward silence.

"Uh...let's show you around the park! Benson told us to."

"...Ben...son..." The name was foreign to Sento. It felt strange on his heavy accent.

"Y-yeah...Benson. He's the park manager! He shouts a lot though!" Rigby pipes up, suddenly forgetting the awkwardness. Sento nods again.

"Where are you from, Sento? You have a weird accent," asks Mordecai.

"...Russia...and...Japan."

"So...your parents are from those places?"

"Mmh."

"You don't talk much."

"Mmh."

"Uhh...okay. Well! Here is the map, obviously. Shows you a lot of places, though me and Rigby know a lot of secret places..."

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"...And that's all!"

Sento was amazed by the size of the whole park. He was glad that he had a lot of space, at least. A lot of space...

"And here's the house!"

Sento immediately focuses on Mordecai and Rigby, his eyes returning to their dull, lazy look, but his pupils were dilated to an inhuman size.

"We all live here!"

"...we."

"Uh, yeah! There's other workers here! Ya see, Skips works in that shed over there, Muscleman, High-Five Ghost, and Pops live in here," stated Rigby.

"Well, come inside! Benson got a room for you. Its cool to have someone new in here," said Mordecai, ushering them in. The Bluejay looked up at the sky.

"Huh...it's gonna rain soon! Go, go."

Sento flinched when he felt Mordecai's hand touch his back, but he didn't say anything.

Raining...yes...that's good.

"C'mon, Sento. I'll take you to your room. Benson's out today, so we can do whatever we want," said Mordecai, leading the Wolf up the stairs.

"Hey! Mordecai, hurry up! The show's about to start!"

Mordecai peeked back down the stairs. "Okay!" When he looked up he was surprised to see that Sento was no longer in front of him, but he was at the far end of the hallway, staring out the window.

"Uh...Sento?"

Sento looked up. The hallway was beginning to darken, and Mordecai was surprised when he saw that Sento's eyes were glowing.

'_Well...he's a wolf. That's natural...right?_'

"Well, your room is...right on your left, haha." The Bluejay chuckles nervously, pointing. Sento nods, before bowing.

"...thank you..."

"What? Oh! No problem. Go make yourself comfortable."

Sento turns towards the door without another word, closing it behind him. Mordecai sighs, walking back down the stairs. He falls onto the couch next to Rigby.

"Man...he looks really shady!" says Rigby, jabbing a thumb back at the stairs, obviously gesturing at Sento.

"Hey, don't say that! He's just new!" replied Mordecai, staring at the TV screen.

"Well, you know what they say about wolves..."

"They're all lone wolves."

"And did you see his eyes? Geez!"

"Calm down! Hey, we should take him around town, too."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, what if he gets lost? Plus, let's go take him to meet Margaret Eileen or something."

"Uuuuuggghhh...fine..."

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Sento sits in his room, panting heavily. That same wave of nausea hits him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He groans quietly, clenching his stomach tightly, muttering curse words in Russian and Japanese.

He makes a hacking noise and brings a hand to his mouth, warm liquid dripping out of his mouth.

"It...full moon...again..."

He fell to the floor, curling into a protective ball. His eyes are clenched shut.

After a few minutes, he slowly gets up again, wiping his mouth. He sighs, staring at the cold blood running on the floor, slowly leaking into the floorboards.

He stood up, wiping the blood against his undershirt. It wouldn't show, and he knew it. He peeled away his beanie, revealing a mess of shaggy, spiky hair. Though it was very messy, it still looked nice...

He shook his head, swiping some of his bangs to the left side of his face. He walked towards his bags, pulling out a small towel.

He made his way towards the blood and began to wipe it away. It instantly soaked into the small, blue cloth.

When he was done, he took a small sniff of it. The strong, sharp smell of iron and flowers and spice filled his senses, making him cough and sneeze quietly.

He placed the towel back in his case. He would get rid of it later. Right now, he would find out his boundaries.

He walked out of his room, making sure to close it tightly. Sento stared at the window next to him, wishing he could just...jump out of it...

But that would be far too extreme. He sighed and made his way down the hallway and stairs. He gave a soft wave to Mordecai and Rigby, but Mordecai stopped him.

"W-woah, where are you going?"

"Out."

"How long?"

"...ten."

"What? Dude, you realize that it's one right now?

"...be back..."

"Well...don't get lost!"

"Won't."

In a blink of an eye, the door was opened, closed, and Sento was gone. Mordecai and Rigby shared a look of confusion.

"Damn! He's like a freakin' ninja!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Tell me about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**"I think we all have to fight the werewolf within us somehow." -Will Kemp.**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

The moment Sento stepped out into the rain, he began to sprint.

He raced along the paths of the park, going at a near-god-like speed. If anyone saw him, they would only see a blur of black, white, green, and yellow.

At least Sento got a warning again. The rain was beginning to clear up, but it began to reveal the moon...

Sento gasped as static seemed to fill his vision, but he kept running, towards the far edge of the park, where no one would see him. Well, maybe an unfortunate bystander, but oh well. It was dusk. The moon was slightly faded, but otherwise, clearly seen.

Once he made it, he collapsed to the floor, his nose bleeding heavily, some drops even falling into his open mouth. He spat out the strong taste and looked down at his hands.

Jet-black fur was beginning to adorn his pale arms, claws replacing his hands. Sharp, clawed paws. He growled, and began to throw his clothes off.

Sento gasped and collapsed to the floor again, writhing in pain. This was never the good part, but sometimes the crash was beneficial. It made his senses stronger.

His bones retracted, stretched, shaped; making his new form. Well, it wasn't so new. Now that his clothes were gone, it revealed a large scar and a bitemark on his back, where his black fur would never touch.

Sento was a werewolf.

He panted, his tongue lolled out as the pain faded, leaving him stronger, better, faster. His small, beady eyes glinted in the fading sunlight

Speaking of sunlight, Sento stared at the faded moon, waiting for it to grow clearer, but he stayed far from the open.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Patience is virtue. Several hours had passed, and though Sento was growing restless, he still waited, and now, the moon was full. It was dark and quiet.

He looked back down, and began to run, his tail trailing out behind him. He made it to a river, a bridge leading to the other side.

Sento ignored the bridge and simply jumped into the river, the cool water feeling refreshing on his hot skin. His paws made large prints on the muddy floor.

He waded over to the other side, shaking the water off of him, sending droplets everywhere. He took a breath, before running again.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Skips frowned as he saw a large, dark figure race through the trees. If the white-haired Yeti man were someone else, he would've passed it off as a dog; but no. The shape was for too big. It had much more fur as well.

Skips decided to investigate. He walked towards his drawer, pulling out a flashlight, before skipping outside.

It was a cold, windy night. The full moon was out, making Skips' brow furrow.

"No...that can't be possible..." he muttered to himself.

It couldn't be.

A flash glinted through the trees, making Skips stare at the said trees.

A low growl was heard, and Skips spun around-

Only to be bowled over. Skips grunted and he opened his eyes.

Glowing, yellow orbs stared back at him with a hungry, desperate look. A muzzle was thrust into his face, open and snapping. Skips grabbed the creatures by it's neck, before throwing it down as he scrambled up.

It was a werewolf. So that explains it.

It instantly jumped up, before running towards Skips again. Focusing on where it would hit, Skips thrust his fist out, sending the wolf flying, hitting a tree, and crumbling to the ground, not moving.

Skips stood there for a few seconds, before carefully, silently moving towards the figure.

But once he was close enough, the werewolf lashed out with it's teeth, biting Skips on the foot. Skips let out a hiss of pain, but he wasn't worried.

The werewolf hopped on all fours, before running away, blending into the trees and shadows, and it was gone.

But what Skips noticed is that it left a trail of blood, and from that blood sprung flowers. He made a face as he picked one of the said flowers up.

It smelt strange. It's petals were a dark, deep red, and inside the flower, it was jet black, but with a white spot in the middle.

"Werewolf's Blood..." Skips mumbled. He sighed, standing upright. His leg stung badly, blood leaking from the wound, staining his jeans. He would remedy that when he got to his house.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Mordecai! Where's the new worker?!" Benson shouted, making the Bluejay and Raccoon shoot out of their seats.

"Oh! Uh, he's said he's not feeling good..."

"What?!"

"Yeah! Go see for yourself! He's hurt bad-"

"'m fine..."

Everyone looked up at the doorway of the kitchen.

Sento himself stood there, but there were bandages on his body, even on head. He wasn't wearing his beanie, and he wore the same clothes from last night.

"Oh! Uh, hi," said Benson, slightly...surprised by his appearance. Those dark eyes, the bandages, that look- he was really strange.

"I'm Benson, the park manager, and you're the new groundskeeper, right?"

Sento nodded quietly, instantly feeling respect for this man. His new boss.

"Well, your name is Sento...Yang?"

"Mhm."

"I see you've already filled out the application. I'll put you to work. And hey- are you feeling alright?"

Sento had a sickly appearance. He looked paler than ever and his face was slightly flushed. The dark bags underneath his eyes were even darker, as if charcoal was slashed against them.

"...yessir...jus' tired..."

Benson nodded slowly.

"Well, you're going to be working with Mordecai and Rigby today. Now, you guys have to go clean the fountain, alright?"

Rigby groan loudly. "Ugggh! Again?!"

Benson frowned. "Yes, again. Now go." He tried to keep his cool, not wanting to shout at the new guy. He handed Sento a name tag.

"Wear this for a week."

"Yessir."

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Geez...okay! Mordecai, it's your turn to suck out the water!"

"Augh, dude! It's your turn!"

"No, it's your turn!"

"No! Your's!"

The two were too busy quarreling to notice that Sento already had the long hose in his mouth. He took a deep breath, before sucking it out. Instantly, the dirty taste of the water filled his mouth, but he didn't register it. He had tasted things much worse than this.

He place the pipe on the floor, sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching the water drain away. Mordecai and Rigby looked up.

"Oh, uh...thanks Sento."

Sento nodded, spitting out the water.

The other two sat around the fountain. Awkward silence filled the air.

"...ugh..." Sento doubled over slightly. Another sting to his wounds. The Bluejay and Raccoon shared a look of confusion and slight concern to the Wolf, but didn't say anything.

Oh well... This pain wasn't unfamiliar.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Skips skipped beside Benson, chatting with the Gumball man.

"He's...quiet, I guess," said Benson, informing Skips about the new worker. Skips nodded.

"How does he look?"

"I think you should see for yourself. But he does seem beat up."

They arrived at the fountain. Mordecai, Rigby, and a Wolf working alongside them, a nametag with the words '**Sento Yang**' on it.

The Wolf, newly dubbed as 'Sento' glanced up at him, and Skips froze.

Those eyes... Skips didn't miss the look it gave him as Sento turned back at Mordecai and Rigby, who were chatting up a storm. The bandages on Sento's body were obvious, and that white tail tip...

This was him. This was the werewolf from last night.

Skips frowned, making Benson look at him.

"What's the matter?" Skips erased the frown.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm just surprised."

"At Sento?"

"Yeah... Has he moved into the house?"

"Yep. He looks like a nice guy, though."

'_You have no idea how wrong you are._' "Really. I think so too."


	3. Chapter 3

**"WEREWOLF, n. A wolf that was once, or is sometimes, a man. All werewolves are of evil disposition, having assumed a bestial form to gratify a bestial appetite, but some, transformed by sorcery, are as humane as is consistent with an acquired tasted for human flesh. Some Bavarian peasant having caught a wolf one evening, tied it to a post by the tail and went to bed. The next morning, nothing." -Ambrose Bierce.**

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Sento mentally frowned at the Yeti man, who was physically doing the same.

That was the man from last night... He'd better stay away from him.

Sento pretended not to notice, though. It would cause suspicion, though anyone rarely believed in werewolves anymore.

The Wolf decided not to think about that right now, only focusing on scrubbing the fountain's dirt away with the others.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Whew! Okay, we're done!" Said Mordecai, wiping sweat away from his brow. The sun was quite hot, which made Sento stick his tongue out, causing Rigby to laugh behind his hand. Sento was glad that the Yeti man and Benson had left.

A rumbling sound made Sento look up, and he growled softly, barely audible.

"WOOOOOOOO!"

A golf cart raced towards the fountain, often running into repeative circles. A nasty stench wafted over Sento's strong nose, and he growled again, slightly louder.

The golf cart skidded to a halt, and an obese, green man stepped out. He was short- shorter than Sento. He had murky brown chin-length hair, and he smelt disgustingly of heavy sweat, as if he hasn't showered in days. Someone else was beside him, but he was a ghost, with a hand sticking out from the top of his head.

The green man began to shout ridiculous words, but Sento didn't listen, only staring off into the distance, his long tail curling around him, his ears lowered.

"Yo, whats up with the Starter Pack?"

This made Sento look up.

"Oh, he doesn't talk much." Mordecai quickly answers for Sento, who nods in thanks.

But Sento sighs, standing up and walking towards the man begrudgingly, his eyes narrowed. He crosses his arms, simply staring at him.

The man stared back, before grinning like a complete fool.

"Sento? What kind of name is that?"

Sento raised his upper lip, his ears now flat against his skull.

The man's hands go behind his back, just for a second, and he sticks his hand out, expecting him to shake it.

"Names Muscleman!"

Sento stared at the hand with wide eyes. Some sort of greenish button was waiting there, waiting for him to touch it. If Sento had weaker vision, he wouldn't be able to see it, but...

His tail twitched in annoyance and he turned, sitting on the edge of the fountain, his face going blank once more.

Silence filled the air, and no one said anything for a while, until Mordecai broke it.

"Uh...hey, Sento!"

Sento looked up.

"Wanna go to town with us?"

Sento didn't hesitate to nod. He usually just went with things. He stood up. Mordecai and Rigby began chatting again, walking towards the entrance of the park, Sento trailing behind them, leaving Muscleman and the ghost.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Sento sat in the back of the golf cart, staring at his surroundings intensely. He had to know the perimeter of this place, how big it was, where he exactly was, what the people were like...

Another sting, but this time, it came with a headache.

Sento winced, leaning against the seat of the golf cart. Headaches meant that it was the halfmoon tonight. He had to keep his cool.

"We're here!"

The golf cart pulls over, and Sento wipes his eyes, looking up.

Yep. A coffee shop. Now that Sento thought about coffee, he could use some... Thankfully, he brought his wallet. Though he didn't look like it, Sento was loaded.

He hopped off the golf cart, stretching lightly. He quickly recovered and followed the other two inside.

The shop was small, but it was nice. It almost gave Sento's cold body a warm feeling, which was a rare thing.

Almost.

"Hey guys!"

A cheery, female voice floated through Sento's ears, and he looked up. A short, female mole stood by the register.

A dark thought suddenly filled Sento's mind. Oh, how he would love to just **rip**-

_...no...stop._

He inhaled sharply, turning to sit down on one of the tables as another headache hit him, full force. More like a migraine than a headache...

He was used to it. But Black Coffee would help.

After saying their greetings, Mordecai and Rigby went to sit at the table where Sento was.

"Sento? You okay?" asked Mordecai. Sento barely nodded.

"Jus'...headache..."

"Are you sure? You look a bit paler."

Another dark thought. Sento shook his head, gnawing on his lower lip.

"You want anything?"

"...black coffee..."

"Okay. Will that help?"

"Yea'..."

At that moment, another female voice was heard, different from the first.

"Hi guys! What can I get you?" Sento looked up, his hands slightly shaking.

_It hurts..._

His left eye, the yellow one, twitched, but he forced himself to stay still.

A red, female robin stood by the table, wearing a uniform, a small pad and pen in her hand. Like Mordecai, her arms were covered in bright red feathers. Sento wondered if there was more **red**...

_STOP!_

"I need to go use the restroom," Sento said, standing up abruptly. Mordecai and Rigby looked up at him in surprise, actually hearing him make a complete sentence.

The Wolf hurriedly walked to the bathroom.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Sento gasped as he splashed cold water into his face. His whole body was shaking by now. He looked up at the mirror in front of him.

Mordecai was right. He was very pale, paler than usual.

Well...this sort of thing happens all the time.

Sento sighed, flicking black stings of wet hair away from his face. He felt a little nauseous, now.

Making sure he was alright, Sento walked back out, sighing. He walked smoothly, but his shoulders were tense, his tail on end, his ears lowered against his head tightly. He made it to the table, resuming to sit across from Rigby, who was next to Mordecai, leaving an empty seat beside Sento.

The Robin appeared by the table, holding a small tray, holding their orders. Sento didn't look at her, though he knew that she was staring at him. His coffee was placed in front of him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, sitting upright, taking a sip of the hot fluid.

"Wait, it's still ho-"

Sento shrugged. He really didn't mind. It's taste was strong and hard, but luckily, his headache began to fade.

"So, who's the new guy?" Sento looked up with lidded eyes. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his nametag. He put it in his pocket when they left the park. He handed it to the Robin.

"Sento?"

He nodded.

"That's an interesting name! Does it mean anything?"

He shook his head, before shrugging. He was given back the nametag.

"Well, my name is Margaret." Another nod.

"You don't talk, do you?"

"Mhmm."

Sento could feel the slight disappointment coming from her. He felt a bit guilty, now.

"Just throwing it out there, you have cool eyes!"

Sento's face went a bit red, and he lowered his cup, looking away from her. Margaret smiled broadly, turning back towards the register. Sento sighed softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

A nap would do him good.


End file.
